


Cold Toes

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is about learning to share. .. or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ 09\. Blankets](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/9211.html) at [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/)**25fluffyfics**

**Title:** Cold Toes  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Marriage is about learning to share. .. or not.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Notes:** Written for [ 09\. Blankets](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/9211.html) at [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[**25fluffyfics**](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/)

"Hermione, stop hogging the blankets. It's freezing in here!" Ron grabbed the corner of the pink blanket and gave it a hard tug.

Hermione held it tight. "I'm not a blanket hog! You have more than your share. Besides, if you're cold, get up and get another."

"Out of the bed? With my toes touching the cold tile? Are you mad?"

"It's a pink blanket. Pink is for girls."

Ron gasped. "You played the girl card? You never did that, not even when we were kids. You have a really cold heart, you know that?"

"Cold heart, warm toes. "


End file.
